This application is for a one-year extension of a grant to plan a multidisciplinary cancer program involving research, training and demonstration patient care at the School of Medicine and other units of the Woodruff Medical Center at Emory University and its collaborating hospitals. Our planning goals remain the same: (1) To provide effective administrative basis for the establishment, prosecution and review of a multidisciplinary cancer program, (2) To establish a program best suited to the most effective use of our particular advantages, (3) To build a broad clinical research program solidly grounded in a strong basic research program, (4) To strengthen our multidisciplinary oncology training program and (5) To coordinate our efforts with community, state and national programs in cancer control. While we have nearly completed out initial planning and will be applying soon for a Cancer Center Core grant, we need continuing funds to maintain the thrust of our planning effort and the increasing coordination of our program until such time as Cancer Center Core funds become available. We also require funds for a feasibility study of the establishment of a Cancer Chemotherapy-Molecular Pharmacology Program Project.